


The Devil's Birdcage

by rainbowdracula



Series: The Devil's Birdcage [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cunnilingus, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Demons, M/M, Riding, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Trapped in the demon Shirogane's grand palace, Keith finds himself lost in both its halls and his own burning lust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter coming tomorrow, I just wanted to get this one out into the world.
> 
> Sequel to "Under Velvet Wings."

The smell of sweet cinnamon filled his nose. Keith’s eyes snapped open in the light.

He sat up, panicked and confused, from where he laid on a plush bed and silk bedsheets. Gossamer curtains shifted in the slight breeze, the space beyond them indistinct and hazy. Keith was dressed in a cotton tunic, its weave fine and transparent. His legs, his chest, his head – all ached like they were bruised. Keith reached out and pulled the curtains aside with a shaking hand.

The bed was against the right side of a circular room. The walls and floors were gray marble, inlaid with black geometric designs. The windows were tall and arched, covered with white curtains. The room was devoid of furniture other than the bed. There were two doors opposite each other, one closed and the other open. Tentative, Keith touched his foot down on the floor; it was warm.

Tentatively, curiously, he peered out the open door. Beyond it was a rich, lush garden, tropical in its richness yet its colors strange and muted. Up above, the sky was a purplish grey and textured by wispy black clouds. It hit Keith then that the demon – Shirogane – was not a heat induced fever dream and he was far, far from home.

Keith looked back at the closed door, painted a vivid red, and crossed the room. The door opened to a large square chamber even more palatial than the bedroom. Gold and jewels embellished the low tables and couches. Woven carpets depicting demons and monsters covered the marble floors. Scenes of decadent lust and desire were painted on the ceiling, like a perverse Sistine Chapel. Keith walked through the luxury like he might walk through a minefield, footsteps as soft and light as possible. Around the perimeter of the room were more doors, one red and three black. Keith stood in the center of the room, trying to figure out what to do, and came up with nothing.

The red door creaked open. Keith spun around to face it, startling the slender figure entering into dropping a bundle to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” they squeaked, dropping down to pick up the spilt clothes. “I should’ve knocked, sir. I will endeavor to do better in the future, Master Keith.”

He was clearly a servant of some sort, with curly silver hair and the dark black horns of a ram. His clothing was a sleeveless shirt that came down to upper-thigh with side slits, completely translucent. Keith wondered why bother with it at all. The servant bowed at the waist as he presented Keith with the bundle of clothing.

“Lord Shirogane has ordered a full wardrobe made for you, sir, but it is not done yet,” the servant explained. “I am to escort you to him after you’ve dressed, Master Keith.”

Keith took the clothes. The servant straightened up, hands demurely folded in front of him.

“Um, thank you,” Keith said. “You don’t have to call me ‘Master’ or ‘sir’ or stuff like that.”

The servant tilted his head, big purple eyes uncomprehending. “Your boudoir is behind that door, Master Keith.”

“…Okay,” Keith mumbled, going to the black door closest to the bedroom one.

The ‘boudoir’ continued the ornateness of the sitting room, with several throne-like chairs, a floor-to-ceiling mirror in an iron frame, and an ebony wood vanity. A pair of French doors unfolded to the closet, still empty of clothing. Keith set the clothes down on the chaise and unfolded them.

There was a pair of black leggings, with foot stirrups and large cutouts on the outer thighs. It was pair with a long red shirt that buttoned up the front and had slits on the sides that would show the skin reveled by the leggings. A phoenix was elaborately embroidered on the front in golden thread and embellished with wine red rubies, making it sparkle in the light. Both sets of clothing covered him much more than he thought they would; the shirt even flattened his chest down.

An ivory comb was on the vanity next to some delicate jars and knick-knacks. Keith gave a cursory brush to his long hair, messy from sleep and…other things. Vaguely sheveled, Keith went back into the sitting room. The servant smiled at him and said, “Please follow me, Master Keith.”

Seeing no other option, Keith did.

Out in the mazelike halls of Shirogane’s palace, it was clear Keith’s rooms were not special in their expense and luxury. Art, jewels, and precious metals covered every avaliable inch. Servants like the one leading Keith bustled around, their eyes cast down as they passed him. The cross-vaulted corridors blurred together, making finding his own rooms impossible, let alone attempting to discover a way out.

Finally, they came to a set of double doors. Posted on either side were guards – tall and broad, with crimson skin and deer-like antlers coming from their long black hair. They were wearing bronze cuirasses and carried spears taller than Keith. They opened the doors to let them through.

The great hall put the rest of the palace to shame in its grandeur and majesty. It was huge – the ceiling seemed several hundred feet up in the air, with stained glass windows rising to meet it. The windows depicted scenes of conquest and victory, Shirogane triumphant over his enemies. It was lit by wall scones shaped like roaring lions, fire coming from their mouths. A long carpet stretched from the entrance doors to the steps leading up to the dais that Shirogane was on.

It wasn’t a throne in the traditional, instead a raised platform covered in cushions. Purple and black velvet curtains were draped behind it, framing the dais. Shirogane lounged against the pillows on his side. Sparkling pearls were braided in his long black hair, his dragon-like wings draped with delicate golden chains. He wore loose pants and a linen shirt that plunged down and clung to his muscular frame. His burning eyes locked on to Keith when he entered the room.

Shirogane stood up, and everyone else immediately kneeled down, heads bowed in submission. Only Keith remained standing, confused and flustered. Shirogane strode across the length of the throne room to stand in front of Keith. He grabbed both of Keith’s hands in his own, bringing up the knuckles to kiss them.

“My most honored guest,” Shirogane declared. “How did you sleep?”

“Where am I?” Keith asked. Shirogane smirked.

“My palace, overlooking the grand city of Arsus,” Shirogane declared. “Here you will want for nothing.”

What Keith wanted was his apartment back

 “I—” he began, but Shirogane moved quickly to his side. He offered the crook of his arm to Keith.

“You must be starving,” Shirogane continued. “I have had breakfast prepared for you.”

He stared at Keith with that same all-consuming intensity until Keith meekly assented and took Shirogane’s elbow. Together, they left the throne room and went deeper into the palace, further ensuring Keith’s confusion over its layout. They went up a spiral staircase and into a room decorated with more cushions and pillows around a low table. The table itself was overflowing with foods Keith did not recognize – fruits with flesh that shimmered in the candlelight, strips of meat red and rare, mushrooms bloomed into strange shapes and stranger colors. Shirogane sat at the table, and made Keith sit next to him.

“I hope you enjoy your meal,” Shirogane said, loading up Keith’s plate. “This is some of the best my lands have to offer.”

Keith smiled awkwardly and ate some. Despite bizarre appearances, the food was delicious, and as it hit Keith’s stomach he became aware of how hungry he was. Shirogane watched Keith eat avidly, while not eating anything himself.

Keith forced himself to slow down, to think through the swirling unformed questioning deep inside his gut. He took a deep breath and turned to Shirogane. “Why did you take me here?”

Shirogane smiled like a stiletto dagger. His hand – the human one – grasped Keith’s chin, drawing their faces together.

“When read of me, I became aware of you,” Shirogane explained in a low, velvety whisper. “I could smell so many things about you – your unbridled lust, frustratingly squandered in hermitage. And here am I, drowning in riches above and below with no one to share them with. I thought we could cure each other’s loneliness.”

Keith flushed red hot and then looked away from Shirogane, mouth pursed. “I didn’t ask—”

“But I knew your answer,” Shirogane said. He pulled Keith to him, swallowing him up in dark wings and heady scents that left Keith lightheaded. “Oh, what things I have to show you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the spicy stuff happens.

Time moved strangely in the eternal twilight of the palace.

Sometimes it was darker and sometimes it was lighter, but Keith hesitated to call it night and day without true sun. The servants moved on a schedule that Keith could not decipher, waking him for breakfast and escorting him for dinner. While Keith could not stop them from calling him ‘Master,’ he convinced them that he didn’t need help dressing or washing himself in the tiled baths.

Shirogane was always at the morning and evening meals, even if he never ate. He made pleasant conversation with Keith, probing him for details about his life without ever revealing anything about his own. Often, he’d present Keith with some sort of gift, usually a piece of elaborate jewelry he was not quite sure how to wear. The gift would be placed in a rapidly filling chest of things Keith had no use for.

There were no repeats of the night they first met, and it made Keith uneasy. Shirogane using him to get his rocks off made sense in a way that gifts and trinkets did not.

Keith mostly spent his time wandering the halls, where a servant would be around to guide him back to his rooms if he got lost. Shirogane’s palace was filled with locked doors. The ones that were open led to parlors and guest bedrooms lacking in anything of interest. He had yet to find anything resembling an exit. Servants and guards were silent and servile, and Keith did not entertain the possibility one would help him escape. He was stuck in the most beautiful prison imaginable.

Lights passed through the arched windows. Keith peered through them and saw yet more gardens that stretched on and on. He growled in frustration and stormed down the hall. He turned the corner and froze.

“You have to be quick. My break’s not that long.”

“Don’t worry, sugar, just something to take the edge off.”

Right in the middle of the hall, a guard pressed a servant up against the wall. The guard hiked up the servant's little tunic and brutally pinched a nipple through the thin fabric. The guard’s hand slipped down between the servant’s legs, and the servant mewled in pleasure.

“Stop teasing then,” the servant whined. “You know I’m always ready for you.”

The guard withdrew his fingers and grasped the servant’s hips, pressing him even harder against the wall. Keith fled as the servant let out a self-satisfied yowl as he was penetrated. Keith's face was cherry red, and he covered it with his hands as he walked away from the couple. It shouldn’t surprise Keith that an incubus’s servants were just as horny as their lord, but their boldness made his brain melt. _Right out in the open where anyone could see—!_

His junk, however, had none of the hang ups of his brain – he was already slick. He had been too unnerved by the circumstance to think about touching himself, and the days (weeks?) of denial hit him like a truck. He supposed he was fortunate he was so close to his rooms and able to pop over there to take care of his problem—

Keith ran face first into a solid wall hard enough to have him staggering back. The wall then reached out and grabbed him by the arms, steadying him.

“You should pay more attention,” Shirogane chuckled. Keith’s head moved up slowly.

“Oh,” Keith said softly. “Um. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Shirogane assured. At that moment, the servant screamed out, echoing through the halls. Shirogane snorted. “Ah, saw some of my servants taking a break, hm?”

“Um,” Keith sputtered. “…Yes?”

“Sometimes I wish they’d be more discrete, but I can’t deny how happy it makes them,” Shirogane said. He leaned down close, eyes on fire. “You look good in red.”

His lips burned when they touched Keith’s. Keith’s eyes widened and then shut, casting his arms around Shirogane’s neck with abandon. Shirogane hugged Keith about his waist and spread his wings out to the width of the hall, blocking out the twilight.

Keith pulled away from Shirogane, dazed. They had changed location – they were in an expansive bedroom, draped in blacks and violets. Keith couldn’t make much of it before Shirogane swept him up into his strong arms. Shirogane carried him past curtains and up a raised platform to a bed that could comfortably fit ten people. Keith felt microscopic laid out across it, Shirogane standing above him, just staring.

His scaled hand moved quickly, claws catching Keith’s clothes and tearing them off in one swoop. He tossed the silk and cotton aside like litter, eyes feasting on Keith’s bared body. Keith panted, wet and flustered. Shirogane growled and knelt.

Shirogane tossed Keith’s legs over his shoulders and buried his face in Keith’s cunt, long tongue snaking out to lap at his clit. Keith moaned, grabbing Shirogane’s braided hair. His scrabbling fingers disrupted the jewels in Shirogane’s hair, scattering them everywhere. The clattering only made Shirogane suck harder. Keith squeezed his thighs around Shirogane’s head, huffing out pained moans.

“You taste so sweet,” Shirogane murmured against Keith’s inner thigh before biting down into it. Keith yelped in surprise and pain, grip loosening on Shirogane’s hair.

Shirogane stood back up, red dripping from his mouth. He reached back to undo his braid, letting his long hair spill around his shoulders, and dropped his pants. Naked, he gathered Keith into his arms and rolled them over so Keith was straddling him. Keith steadied himself with his hands on Shirogane’s chest; Shirogane grabbed Keith’s ass.

“Beautiful,” Shirogane said. He ground his hips up, cock sliding against Keith’s folds. Keith huffed, impatient, and gripped Shirogane’s cock. He positioned Shirogane’s cockhead against his hole and sunk down slowly, letting out a long low moan as he did so. Shirogane’s claws pricked Keith’s ass, beads of blood running down the soft pale skin.

Keith panted, fluttering around Shirogane as he adjusted to the stretch, and rocked. Shirogane smirked, his black hair spread out across the white pillows like inky water. Keith lifted himself up and down in increments, nails digging into the skin of Shirogane’s heaving chest. On a particularly sharp downward thrust, Keith clenched tight and Shirogane groaned, jerking his hips up.

Suddenly Keith was astride a bucking stallion, desperately hanging on. Shirogane planted his feet flat on the bed, giving himself leverage to thrust his hips up in a breakneck pace. Keith wailed and clung to Shirogane, inner walls thoroughly stimulated by his thick cock. But it wasn’t enough, leaving Keith aching and unfulfilled.

“Please,” Keith begged, voice completely shot. “I need—”

Shirogane abruptly sat up, driving his cock even deeper into Keith; Keith screamed, tossing his head back. Shirogane took Keith’s nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, and tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks. His scaled arm wrapped tight around Keith’s waist to support him while his human fingers slipped between them, down to where they were joined. Two calloused fingers rubbed Keith’s clit in rough, hard circles. Keith cried out, clinging to Shirogane’s broad shoulders as he was jostled up and down Shirogane’s thick cock.

Shirogane pulled away, leaving Keith’s chest bruised and red. He smirked against Keith’s neck and murmured into Keith’s skin, “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you.”

Keith wailed as he orgasmed, clenching tight and squirting on Shirogane’s cock. He slumped, boneless, against Shirogane, eyes drooping. Shirogane tipped them over so Keith was flat on his back, sore and aching. He grabbed both of Keith’s ankles and held his legs in the air as he hammered his hips in. Keith could only lie there and take it, too weak to even grip the sheets, vision unfocused and blurry from tears. Shirogane kissed Keith’s ankle, feasting upon his limp body with his eyes, and roared as he came, filling Keith to bursting.

Afterwards, Shirogane laid down beside Keith, propped up on his elbow to look at him. He dragged his hand down Keith’s body, fingers teasing at Keith’s wet, messy folds. Keith could only muster the energy for a half-hearted squirm.

“How are you liking the castle, darling?” Shirogane asked. Sleepy and dazed, Keith’s mouth was honest.

“It’s boring,” Keith said. Shirogane paused his ministrations, brow furrowed.

“Boring?” he pressed. Keith shrugged.

“I just wander around and do nothing all day,” Keith said. “I don’t even have a book to read or something.”

Shirogane made a considering noise, and bent down, their faces close.

“Well then, I will make sure you have access to my library,” Shirogane promised. “Any book you want, from any realm.”

“Really?” Keith asked, blinking slowly. Shirogane smiled and crooked his fingers up, sending Keith into electroshock spasms of painful pleasure.

“Yes,” Shirogane murmured, plunging his fingers deeper. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at rainbowdracula.tumblr.com


End file.
